


Elf Sitters

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and Kandomere offer to babysit his nephew so his sister and brother-in-law can go on a date, and so that Kandomere can finally have an opportunity to bond with his nephew.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Elf Sitters

“Kandomere, just relax,” you say.  
“I can’t,” he says as he continues to walk quickly around your home.  
You follow him to the kitchen and the elf places his hands on his hips and looks around. And then he begins taking all the plates and glasses set in the drying rack on the counter and putting them away.  
“There are too many sharp corners and things a child could get into,” Kandomere says with an undertone of worry.  
You smile at him, “Kandomere, he hasn’t even started walking yet, he’s not going to be too much of a handful,” you assure him.  
He puts his hands on his hips and wets his lips as he finishes and then stares at the knife block on the counter.  
He picks it up and then tries to set it on top of the fridge, “Kandomere!” you exclaim.  
He stops and turns around to stare at you and then sets it back down on the counter slowly.  
“I would like to mention that you were the one who put the cleaning supplies on the top shelf in the laundry room,” Kandomere says.  
You pause.  
“Fine, but don’t put it on top of the fridge put it in one of the cabinets instead,” you say.  
He picks it back up and this time sets it in a cabinet like you had suggested and then you both hear a knock at the door. You go to get it and Kandomere quickly catches up to you. You open the door and Maretha and her husband Tynthron are standing there with their baby Antöthron, in a little handheld baby carrier.  
“Hi,” she greets you both and she gives you a half hug first and then Kandomere.  
They both step inside and follow you and your boyfriend to the living room, as Maretha runs down the list of things she brought and what to do.  
She sets her son down on the floor in his little carrier and Tynthron hands Kandomere the baby bag.  
“And don’t forget to burp him after you feed him,” Maretha says.  
“Don’t worry I’ve babysat for my sister before plenty of times, now go out and have a fun night,” you say.  
Maretha smiles and then glances at her brother nervously.  
“Everything will be fine,” you assure her.  
She smiles at you again and then kneels down next to her son, “{Goodbye, My Love, Mommy will be back soon, please be good for your Uncle and Aunt,} she whispers to him in Elvish.  
Antöthron babbles back to his mother.  
Tynthron smiles at her and kneels down next to her and places his hands on her shoulders, “He’ll be fine, Dear, it’s just for a couple of hours.”  
Maretha looks at him and nods, “I know.”  
Maretha presses her fingers to her lips and then presses her fingers on Antöthron’s forehead and Tynthron thumbs his child’s forehead affectionately.  
And then Tynthron gently coaxes his wife to stand and Kandomere walks them to the door.  
You reach into the baby bag and pull out a blanket and lay it on the floor in the space that Kandomere had helped clear out earlier. Then you remove Antöthron from his carrier and rest him on your hip.  
He seems happy to see you and makes a few noises at you.  
Kandomere reappears and steps towards you, “Shouldn’t he stay in there?”  
“I mean he doesn’t have to, it’s mostly for transport, Kandomere,” you say.  
He relaxes somewhat and straightens again but he still stares at the baby elf you’re holding a little nervously. You bounce the baby on you’re hip a little and then set him down on the blanket and pull out some toys Maretha had packed.  
“Kandomere, he’s not going to suddenly combust,” you say.  
He looks at you and then at his nephew and removes his hands from his pockets and steps towards you both and crouches beside you. Kandomere’s just wearing his black joggers and a blue v-neck shirt and he tentatively reaches out to his nephew.  
And he gingerly picks him up and his nephew smiles at him.  
Kandomere smiles in relief and sits down on the floor finally.  
He then sets Antöthron back on the blanket and hands him one of his toys and the baby grabs it and makes more happy noises.  
You smile at your boyfriend, “See? I told you it’s not going to be so bad.”  
You are aware that Kandomere had showered thoroughly beforehand to ensure that he would not smell like his job, but you’re glad that he’s getting a more positive reaction from his nephew.  
Kandomere smiles at you and shakes his head, “I know.”  
You both play with the baby for several minutes until it looks like Antöthron is getting tired. Then you both sit on the couch and watch a movie while Kandomere holds his nephew in his arms. 

“I guess this isn’t so hard,” Kandomere says looking down at his nephew.  
Kandomere sniffs suddenly and you stare at him, “What?”  
Antöthron makes an unhappy face and starts to cry.  
“I think he needs to be changed,” Kandomere says holding him up.  
You take the baby from Kandomere and hold him up and turn him around and sniff near his lower body and grimace and pull back, “Oh yep.”  
“I do have a better sense of smell, you didn’t need to do that,” Kandomere says with a huff.  
You stand up and walk over to the baby bag and shifting Antöthron to your hip you find the diapers Maretha packed.  
Then you glance around the room.  
“What’s wrong?” Kandomere asks.  
“Where are we supposed to change him?” you ask.  
Kandomere turns for a moment and stares around the apartment, “The bathroom counter?”  
“Kandomere! He’ll wriggle around and fall off!” you scold him.  
He looks at you horrified.  
He clearly hadn’t thought of that.  
“Um…” he mutters combing his fingers through his hair.  
You sigh, “Go get me one of our old towels, I’ll change him on the carpet,” you say kneeling down with the baby.  
Kandomere does as you ask and returns shortly with the towel you requested.  
You set Antöthron on the towel Kandomere lays out and get to work removing the dirty diaper.  
Kandomere opens the clean diaper and stares at it, “So how do you-“  
You turn to look at your boyfriend, and his eyes widen and he thrusts the open diaper in front of your face. And catches the stream of pee from Antöthron as it slowly trickles down.  
“That is the problem with boys,” you sigh, “Could you hand me a clean diaper?”  
Kandomere retrieves another diaper as you finish cleaning up.  
You then turn to grab the baby powder and notice Kandomere’s confused expression.  
“Yes?” you question.  
“Could I try?” he asks.  
You smile, “Of course.”  
You show him what to do and he attempts very slowly to change the baby’s diaper.  
“And then this goes here?” he asks.  
“Yep,” you say as he finishes up, “You did great”  
Kandomere smiles.  
Antöthron seems much happier with a clean diaper and you take his little hand and blow a raspberry kiss on it and he laughs.  
And you do it again earning even more laughter from him.  
“You’re pretty good with kids,” Kandomere says smiling at you.  
“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice with my sister’s kids,” you explain.  
Kandomere looks at Antöthron, “I want to know how to do all of this stuff so that I can change diapers and everything else.”  
You smile at him, “You can start by throwing away the dirty diapers.”  
Kandomere throws the diapers and wipes you used away while you pack the supplies away in the bag. 

“Is that all better?” you coo to the baby as you pick him up.  
Kandomere walks up behind you and holds his hands out and you hand Antöthron to him.  
“No one likes shit in their pants huh, Little One?” Kandomere asks in a gentle voice.  
You let out a small laugh.  
Antöthron wriggles in Kandomere’s grasp and starts to cry.  
“What’s wrong?” Kandomere asks.  
“Maybe he’s hungry?” you ask.  
“He just pooped and now he wants food?” Kandomere asks.  
“Babies are pretty simple,” you say with a shrug.  
You start to pull out a bottle and hand it to Kandomere.  
“Uh actually, if you could show me how to-“ he begins awkwardly.  
“Oh right,” you say and start heading for the kitchen.  
Kandomere follows you with the baby in his arms.  
“So you can’t just give it to him cold, you have to warm it up first,” you explain.  
You run some warm water into a bowl and set the bottle in it, you test the water temperature with your fingers and then touch your boyfriend’s face with your other hand.  
He gives you a look as he tries to calm his nephew by bouncing him on his hip.  
“Elves have a lower body temperature so I need to make it lower than mine,” you state.  
He tilts his head and hums.  
Antöthron cries out again even louder and Kandomere winces, but even still he attempts to soothe his nephew.  
After about a minute you take the bottle out and squirt a few drops of the milk on to your wrist and then, once again with your other hand touch Kandomere’s arm, “Alright, I think we’re good.”  
Kandomere hands you the baby and you hold the bottle up to his mouth and he starts to settle down as he begins to eat.  
“I guess he was hungry,” Kandomere says, “Thank you for…”  
You smile and laugh while you adjust Antöthron on your hip, “I’ve done this plenty of times with my own sister’s breast milk, so my future sister-in-law is no problem at all.”  
Kandomere smiles at you softly, “When we have our own baby, I promise I’ll take turns feeding them.”  
You can’t help but smile again as Kandomere mentions so casually your future children with him.  
“You’d better,” you say with amusement.  
Kandomere laughs.  
You both return to the living room and continue watching the movie you started while you feed Antöthron. When he’s done you turn to Kandomere, “Do you want to burp him?”  
He nods.  
He takes the baby from you.  
“Alright, now hold him over your shoulder and pat his back,” you explain.  
Kandomere gently pats the baby’s back and Antöthron burps.  
Your boyfriend smiles wide.  
Kandomere then continues to hold the baby for a while as Antöthron drifts off to sleep. After a while you stretch and check your phone and then stand and hold your arms out to Kandomere, “I’m going to put him back in his carrier, his parents should be here soon.”  
Kandomere reluctantly hands you his nephew.  
Antöthron stirs and starts to cry after being parted from his uncle and you attempt to calm him down by patting his back and then he spits up on you.  
You blink and then let out a sigh.  
“Oh Mi Alma, I’m so sorry,” Kandomere says standing up.  
“It’s fine, it happens,” you say.  
“Here, I’ll take him and you go change,” Kandomere says taking the baby from you gently.  
“If you need anything, I’m just in the other room,” you say as you start to walk away.  
You change out of your shirt and rinse some of the new stain out of it under the bathroom faucet before throwing into the washing machine.  
And you start to hurry when you hear the baby crying again.  
But then you hear… Kandomere singing.  
You listen for a moment and then slowly make your way back out to the living room and find Antöthron asleep on Kandomere’s shoulder and Kandomere’s own eyes closed.  
You quickly grab your phone and take a picture of the two and then Kandomere opens his eyes to stare at you, having sensed your presence.  
“I tried to put him back in his carrier but he started crying again,” Kandomere explains.  
You notice that Antöthron is wearing a clean set of clothes and smile, “Aw, see he likes you,” you say sitting next to him.  
He smiles.  
“What were you singing?” you ask running your fingers through your elven boyfriend’s hair.  
“An old elvish lullaby,” he says quietly.  
“You’ll have to teach it to me,” you whisper, “I want to be able to sing to our children in Elvish and English.”  
He smiles wide and then the two of you watch the remainder of the movie, although at a lower volume this time. You all end up falling asleep on the couch and you’re awoken by a knock on the door, well Kandomere is, and then he wakes you.  
You check your phone, “Wow, they’re really late,” you yawn.

Luckily, Antöthron doesn’t wake up this time as Kandomere sets him in his carrier. You carry the baby bag while Kandomere carries his nephew and you go to answer the door, and you set the bag down and open it.  
Antöthron’s parents Maretha and Tynthron stand there in the hallway looking very apologetic.  
Maretha smiles, “Hi, sorry we’re late,” she apologizes stepping inside.  
Her hair is a little disheveled and as her husband follows her you notice a lipstick stain on his neck and his…ear.  
And you can guess as to why they’re so late.  
“Did you two have fun?” you ask.  
“Oh yes,” Maretha says, “Its been a while since we’ve had a date night.”  
“She kept wanting to check up on Antöthron,” Tynthron says.  
“He wasn’t too much trouble was he?” Maretha asks.  
You and Kandomere shake your heads, “No, not at all,” you say.  
Kandomere hands his nephew to his sister, “Oh and he’s already asleep,” she whispers.  
You take your phone out and show her the picture of Kandomere and his nephew, “He fell asleep on Kandomere, he even cried when he tried to put him in his carrier earlier.”  
“Aw, see he likes you,” Maretha says patting Kandomere’s shoulder.  
“I know,” Kandomere says smiling.  
“Thank you two so much for watching him tonight,” Maretha says to you both before turning to her husband, “Tynth, can you grab the baby bag for me, Mi Querido?”  
Tynthron grabs the baby bag and then they both wave to you before they leave.  
And Kandomere shuts the door.

You both walk back to the living room and Kandomere blurts out, “I want to have kids.”  
“Me too,” you say turning to him.  
Kandomere picks you up and spins you around and kisses you, “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”  
“Are you kidding? I love babies and kids!” you exclaim, “I can’t wait to have our very own.”  
Kandomere’s eyes widen and then he clears his throat, “Well, I mean we can wait a little longer, we’re not even married yet.”  
“Oh…uh yeah, I didn’t mean Right Now,” you say blushing.  
“How long?” Kandomere asks suddenly.  
“What?” you ask confused.  
“Until…you want to start trying?” Kandomere asks seriously, “And better yet when would you be comfortable with me popping the question?”  
“Oh um…a few years at least. I want us to date for at least five years in total…so four more to go,” you say biting your lip excitedly.  
His hand caresses your cheek.  
“Why do you ask by the way?” you ask curiously.  
“Because elves usually wait ten to fifteen years before getting married,” Kandomere says.  
“Oh well we’re definitely getting married and having kids before then, I’m on a shorter biological clock than you,” you say.  
He chuckles, “Which is why I wanted to know.”  
“Also if you could maybe not propose in a public place, a public proposal would make me nervous,” you say.  
“Not to worry, I have the perfect place in mind,” he says.  
“Really? Already? You’re so romantic,” you sigh.  
He smiles and then presses his lips to yours.  
“By the way…do you want to take my last name?” Kandomere asks.  
“I actually thought we could hyphen,” you say, “That way our kids can have an elf and a human last name.”  
“That’s perfect,” he whispers.  
You glance down at his chest, “What about…your family crest? I’m not an elf so I don’t have one.”  
Kandomere gently tilts your chin up, “It’s yours.”  
“I love you,” you say.  
“I love you too,” he says and kisses you.


End file.
